


不知为什么想开车于是我就开了

by Lifeline



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO, M/M, NC-17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这场性爱有一个莫名其妙的开始和不是很正经的过程。</p>
    </blockquote>





	不知为什么想开车于是我就开了

**Author's Note:**

> 这场性爱有一个莫名其妙的开始和不是很正经的过程。

今天是他的发情期。

 

不巧的是，Charles正在讲课，在教室里众多的Alpha之前，这更令他难堪。他可不想浑身散发着发情的气味瘫倒在自己的学生眼前。

 

可明明打了和平常一样剂量的抑制剂。是Hank给自己的不会有错啊！一管冰凉的液体，缓缓推进到血管里时并没有异样的感觉。

 

是抑制剂注射过多，失效了？

 

Charles两腿间正流出液体，讲台如同一只盛满信息素的罐子，香气即将溢出来。那味道甜得要命，让人想伸出舌头舔一口空气。于是他只好脑控了学生，扶着轮椅仓皇逃离教室。走廊上，他们微笑着向他致意。Charles不得不集中快涣散的精力消除他们的记忆。如同定格，他独自在凝固的画面中逃窜着，心中却隐隐地企望着，企望着一个模糊的人影。

 

这次发情来的与之前哪次都不一样。发情期对Charles来说很遥远——那是在被Erik标记之前的事了。Erik离开后，习惯了抑制剂的他，以为总算摆脱了天性带来的麻烦。

 

但以前不会这么快就流水的……他难为情地想。要先蹭几下，或者拿手指安慰自己一下才会出来。

 

手指也只是暂缓之计，他有Erik。

 

可他现在在哪儿呢？

 

……

 

Charles胡思乱想着，绯红色从下巴颏一直染到耳朵尖。

 

轮椅终于停在自己的门前，而Charles却再也忍不住。他甚至没有多余的力气抬起手去握住门把手。裆部一小块深色的水渍在慢慢扩大，随之膨胀的是Charles的羞耻心。

 

思维像崩断了的线。他无力掌控他人的思想，亦无法掌控自己的意志。Charles的手不听使唤，着魔似的慢慢移向下体，那小东西正昂仰着头渗出透明的液体，他仅是触碰顶端就舒服得浑身战栗。

 

“Erik……”Charles喃喃。手指握住柱身，他想象着自己的Alpha如何伺候它，如何温柔地舔弄着红嫩的龟头，如何用力地吮吸着两个囊袋，如何在茎根喷出火热的气息，给他来发爽上天的口活儿。现在他十分想见到Erik——这个总是给他制造麻烦的老朋友。或者说，现在Charles是一个渴求着Alpha的Omega。他爽得要射出来了。但这还远远不够，他迫切地想要一根粗长的性器填满自己的后穴，操得他舒服地连脚趾都蜷起来。

 

当自己一个人打飞机的时候，Charles一般不出声，憋着。Charles感激自己的这个习惯没有让他丢更大的人。

 

生活总是能给人惊喜。Charles不得不承认。尤其是在它给了你一坨狗屎之后。

 

抑制剂失效，上课的时候发情了，这很好；对着门自己打飞机，这更好；打飞机的时候门开了，这他妈真是好上加好。

 

Charles来不及屏气凝神再换条干净裤子把勃起的小兄弟塞回内裤里顺带擦干净手上的可疑液体，他就看见门开了。

 

只是一条缝。

 

可他瞬间愣住。熟悉的Alpha信息素洪水般汹涌而出，藤蔓一样缠上Charles的心脏。

 

他分明地看见搭在门把手上的手指，看见金色的碎发，看见他许久未见的Alpha。

 

Erik Lensherr.

 

Erik的眼睛直直盯着呆住的Charles。

 

“你好啊，老朋友。”Erik将房门完全打开，Alpha的气息完全包裹住Charles。“你现在看起来可不太妙。”Erik蹲下来，仰起脸看着手足无措的Charles。

 

“……你出去。”Charles红着脸不敢看他。他还没来得及清理好现场——尽管他连兴都没尽，老二还委屈地半勃不勃。Erik盯得他后背直发毛，下面却越来越痒。

 

Charles不安地扭来扭去——一般是因为欲望，而另一半则是因为Erik用能力把他的轮椅钉在了地面上。

 

“不舒服吗？”Erik故意忽视Charles下身敞开的裤链和洇湿的布料。他没有言语，Charles却噎得一句话都说不出。Erik身上的烟味和信息素混杂在一起。他身上的烟草气息是Charles所熟悉的，那股味道曾伴随他度过每个布满汗湿和情欲的夜晚。在益发压迫的信息素的围攻下，Charles有些扭捏。Erik的脸在他眼前不断放大，男人的一只手甚至抚上Charles的阴茎。只消那手指动一动——Charles明白——就能送他上极乐的巅峰。他们的鼻尖几乎相碰。Charles无力躲避，身高和信息素的压制让他喘不过气。

 

Charles慢慢撇过头。Erik的嘴唇已然欺上他的脖颈，情潮使得Charles的颈项变得红烫。隔着皮肤Erik也能感受到血管的律动。如果Charles再不做出反应，Erik就要霸王硬上弓了。

 

Charles从未在Erik面前如此失态过。可有第一次便有第二次，他开口也不是，不开口也不是。

 

这该死的发情期。

 

一次简简单单的射精非但不能缓解高涨的情欲，反而加剧了Charles对于被人大力操干的欲望。事实证明Charles作为一个Omega，在抵御“性”这方面处于Alpha的下风。

 

他终于开口了。“……进来，进来，Erik……”小教授红透了脸憋出一句邀请词，泪水渗入眼角，显得楚楚动人。

 

“我说，进来啊，Erik……”他朝Erik张开双臂，像一只笨重的鸟。

 

他终于如愿以偿。Erik一把托起他，两三步走到床边，将四肢快僵硬的Charles扔在床上。Charles几乎立刻就夹住被子，他小幅度地滚来滚去，不像待宰，却像发狂。Charles恨死了身为Omega的事实，而Erik却爱他在床上哭叫到失控的样子。Charles的嘴唇被另一张同样火热的嘴唇覆盖，Erik几乎攻占了他口中的每一片黏膜，Charles无力反抗，也不想阻碍，任由Alpha索取他口中的津液。

 

疯狂、纵欲、热吻、酒……那是Charles最初与Erik上床时的印象。年轻的他们没有那么多的爱恨情仇，没有那么多的痛彻心扉，没有任何顾虑和牵挂。Erik的胸膛是火热的，Charles看他的眼神仿佛一个精巧的圈套，Erik陷进去，Charles自己也沦为猎物。

 

他们在床上动情地亲吻。Charles的眼睛一如以往蓝得透亮，眼角犹挂着泪痕。Erik沿着Charles的锁骨一路向下啄吻，引起Charles的小声惊呼和腰肢的颤抖。这身子在床上依然是年轻的，连腰窝的凹陷都未曾改变。许久未见，Erik甚至略过了两颗发硬的乳头，直接把头埋在Charles两腿之间。

 

当Charles的性器被含入口中时，他不自觉抓紧了身下的床单。

 

“你一直在用抑制剂，嗯？Charles。”Erik的大手抚摸上Charles的大腿根儿，肉红色的性器散发出一阵阵信息素的香甜味，这气味比之前猛烈的多，萦绕在秀气的龟头周围。Erik一个深喉吞下肉柱的全部，Charles爽得长叹一声，手揪住Erik的头发，想着Erik操干自己时的爽快也不过如此。

 

他们的信息素交织在一起，漂浮在空气中，带跑了Charles的大脑。

 

“是的Erik。”他进入到Erik的脑中。Erik站在那儿，微笑着，双手自然下垂，使他深深着迷。

 

Charles踮起脚尖吻上Erik，“你那么好用，我根本找不到有什么东西可以替代你。”

 

思维空间仿佛是梦境，Erik低头与他唇齿缠绵，手在下面不老实地搅动，伸进Charles内裤里。

 

Erik大概是故意的，梦境与现实总是让人难以分清。Erik的手活不错，吻技也是上乘。而Charles在双重快感下肩膀猛然一抖，就要缴械投降。他的双腿无法挪动，在床上连一丁点主动权都无法占有；而在Erik的脑海里——Charles也总是被吞吃入腹的那一个。

 

Erik的口腔是湿热的，手是温软的。Charles饶是数年未见他，更承受不了加上大脑的快感。眼前白光一闪，下身的阴茎在Erik口中释放。若说Charles是一只蚌，那么Erik就总有方法让他毫无防备地张开嘴巴——无论是上面的，还是下面的。Charles用尽全力想把Erik从自己的脑海里赶出去，却于事无补。

 

Erik的双脚仿佛在他的心里生根，Charles是蚍蜉撼树。

 

“忍了多长时间了？”Erik看着Charles的眼睛。

 

“哈啊……自，自从你走……”Charles蹭着床单，“自从你走……”他大口喘着气，要是双腿能动，不知要发浪成什么样子。往常的热潮期亦不是一次射精就能消退。他需要Alpha阴茎的安抚。Omega遭到抑制的发情来得格外漫长，更加难以满足。

 

Erik不再搭话，他的阴茎已经高高翘起，只待插进Charles身后的销魂之处。哪里需要什么扩张？Charles的入口处软肉鲜红，晶莹的爱液成串流出来，Erik甚至能将里面看得一清二楚，无论是粘软的肠壁，还是不断收缩着的肌肉。

 

无论何时，Erik都喜欢这样的Charles。为他全部打开，毫无保留的Charles。Charles玻璃珠一般的瞳孔被快乐的浪潮冲击得不断放大，眼角流出生理性的泪水。Erik吻去他眼角的泪珠，直直冲进Omega为他打开的大门。

 

真舒服啊……Charles想，他甚至忘了Erik还牵连着他的脑电波。

 

得到了鼓励一般，Erik下身顶弄得更加卖力。Charles被顶得整个人生生往上挪了一截。那种感觉是他几年来所不曾有的。他们朝夕相处的那段日子里，Erik会温柔地吻他，耐心地给他扩张，从不用太大的力气顶撞，一切都那么恰到好处。现在大概只有一捅到底才能让Charles纾解情欲的束缚。可Charles感觉自己更像是被Erik捆住了手脚，身体完全跟着Erik的节奏，不知廉耻地追赶那人操干自己的步伐。

 

“啊……Erik……慢……”Charles哭叫，两只胳膊想搂住Erik亲亲他，“慢一点……”可他下身由不得自己，动一动也不行。就这么伸着胳膊，Charles又爽又急，眼见又快哭出来。Erik俯身向前，身下又是猛的一顶。

 

“白日宣淫啊……Charles？”Charles的手胡乱摸上Erik的后颈，脸红的冒烟也不想反驳Erik的话，他难为情地闭上眼，而Erik却释放出更具压迫感的信息素，逼迫他看着自己的拥有者。

 

“看着我，看着我Charles……”脑子里的Erik这么对他说。那是梦里的Charles吗？还是现实中的教授？Charles身处自己的思维中，却周身环绕着一个Alpha的气味。

 

他是万磁王，他足够强大到保护你。他是你的Alpha。

 

Erik的眼里没有别的情绪，没有久别重逢的欢喜，没有费尽心力的爱意。淡蓝的瞳孔里倒映出的是Charles情迷意乱的脸——他与Charles的关系从来都是说不清道不明——既不是朋友也不是恋人。那是什么呢？下身又是一记大力的顶撞，他逼着Charles睁眼。

 

Charles下身一塌糊涂，秀气的阴茎几乎贴着肚皮，顶端汩汩地冒着清液，与后穴流出的淫水搅和在一起，当真是软成一滩水。一睁开眼睛，就会看见Erik操我的劲爆场面——Charles想。于是他睁开了眼。

 

他却瞅见Erik的双眼。像是海洋对上了天空，Charles看见Erik眼中自己的样子。他看见自己绯红的脸颊。现实中的Erik打桩机一般地狠狠抽送，而另一个Erik却在寂静无人中温柔地抱住Charles。Charles的心脏被人温柔对待了，而身体却承受着另一种混杂着甜蜜的痛楚。

 

他们疯狂地拥吻，似乎回到年纪轻轻意气风发的日子。Charles的双手在Erik背上挠出数道红痕，他的指甲掐进Erik紧实的后背，想把从Erik那里得到的痛楚如数奉还。Charles和Erik总是像两头倔强的牛，用犄角顶着对方的前额，一步也不后退。暴戾和狂躁穿插始终。他们拿对方毫无办法，却不得不在受伤之后躲回另一个人的怀抱。

 

Erik火热的粗长性器在Charles身体里横冲直撞。人体的构造真是奇妙，一个地方受了刺激，其他地方全都紧随其后，眼睛负责哭泣，嘴巴负责嘶喊。Charles无力的双腿被Erik任意摆成各种姿势，方便他每次的插入。Erik的手指太过用力，Charles的大腿根都被捏上了青紫和殷红。数年过去，Charles的身子还是一样好——不管是刁钻的敏感点，还是充满韧劲的腰肢。

 

“Erik……我……我要……”Charles想推开Erik，“要到了……”他的理智已全然溃败双眼没有焦距地望着天花板。他射了出来，不等Erik阻止，小腹上已经是一片白浊。和着刚刚自己才射的一发，说不出的淫靡。Charles大口喘着气。他太累了，没有Erik的支撑他连躺在床上都感觉像要倒下。Erik轻轻揽住他的腰，阴茎却探进了Charles那个更隐秘的去处。

 

Charles浑身一激灵。他还没从刚刚的高潮余韵中缓过劲来——Erik要标记自己？！

 

“不，Erik……你……不能”Charles胡乱摇着头，Erik毛茸茸的脑袋在他的侧颈探寻着，期望咬破他的腺体。

 

“现在翻脸不认人了？”Erik直起身子，抱着Charles将他掉了个个，龟头在他体内碾了一圈，激得Charles浑身打颤。他压住Charles扑腾的双手，鼻尖撩开Charles汗湿的发丝，舔上Omega沾满汗水的后颈。以前他这么干过不知多少次，是时候彻底让他闻起来像自己了。于是Erik毫不留情地咬上那块皮肉，细细的鲜血蜿蜒流下来，咸腥味冲进Erik嘴里，入口却觉得芳甘醇美。

 

Charles不再挣扎，他软化在Alpha的欲望中。Charles不止一次痛恨自己的天性，Omega对Alpha无条件的顺从——哪怕这顺从还要付出自己的身体。刚刚的高潮中他与Erik的大脑断开了联系，而现在他也无法在此状态下说服Erik停下他的动作。

 

Alpha的凶器长驱直入。Erik没费什么劲就顶进了那能让自己获得极乐的天堂。他甚至产生了一种恶毒的想法：不要让Charles怀孕，让他无论何时都能为自己心甘情愿地张开大腿。这想法一闪而过——Erik甚至忘记了Charles拥有能窥知他想法的能力。

 

“没事了Charles……没事了”Erik像哄小孩一样对Charles低语，“很快就过去了。”Charles气得哭出声来，却无能为力。

 

Alpha的结在体内不断胀大，Charles感觉自己好像被什么东西给填满了。奇妙的饱胀感席卷全身。他的感知能力异于常人，不知是大脑还是身体带来的快感几乎灭顶。真好——Charles想——或许以后不用再注射那该死的抑制剂了。

 

夕阳的余晖透过厚实的窗帘洇过来，若忽视乱成一团糟的床铺，简直可以入画。Erik静静地等待结的消退。等他拍拍Charles的背让他别哭了，他看到的是Charles挂着泪珠的睡颜。一如往常的美好。

 

Erik嘴唇动了动，他说“我爱你，Charles。”然后他低下头亲了一口Charles的额头。小教授皱了皱眉，最终没有醒。Erik抱着Charles去浴室清理。在浴室里Erik贼心四起，心想要不要再来一发。Charles依然在睡梦里，Erik觉得自己真要是再来一发太不人道。而且他已经隐瞒了让Hank将抑制剂偷换成催情剂的事情——否则所有事情都将会泡汤了。一觉醒来Charles将会惊慌地发现自己连气味都变了——Erik想到这儿不禁失笑。不会有人舍得粗暴地对待Charles的——他想——自己也不会，永远都不。

 

温热的水流包裹了Charles。连同他的梦一起，他在Erik的怀抱里沉沉睡去。

 

第二天Charles浑身酸痛地醒来。

第三天，Charles从浑身酸痛中醒来。

 

……

 

后来Charles不再注射抑制剂。学生时常看到他们的新老师Erik推着Charles的轮椅在校园里漫步，甚至有学生声称他看见过这两个人在树下接吻。

 

Erik与Charles对这些说法不置可否。但不可置否的是，他们很幸福。

 

Charles似乎比以前高兴了许多，而Erik也不再板着脸露出冷冰冰的表情了——只是他的笑容太像鲨鱼，学生们对他敬而远之。

 

Hank也很满意这些新变化——他终于不用在搞科学研究的同时照顾教授的起居。这两个人像小孩一样——Hank暗自想道——用最原始的方式来和好。同时他长长舒了口气，摇了摇头，希望忘掉几个月前自己偷偷摸摸换药的事情。

 

“我们很好！”Charles说。

 

他仰起头看着身后的Erik。

 

“是的，”Erik俯身吻上Charles的脸颊。

 

“我们很好！”


End file.
